brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan's Tutorials
Authors *Fangirl1418 Introduction Hi, welcome to Fan's Tutorials. If you have any questions, please contact me. :) Have a great build! ''-Fan'' Small Tutorials Hair Stand E0781462-37E7-479C-A38F-42111E291613.jpeg|Inventory. E44C5078-C0E5-43BE-A1D4-77403ABDF835.jpeg|Step 1: Add circular one piece to goblet to create stand. 9B0EEE93-DBAD-4B77-8F52-ACB2E5761F4E.jpeg|Step 2: Add wig. 51795C13-4A65-47D1-A55B-EF697C324B10.jpeg|Minidoll with build. 86FC1E75-C790-4F70-A72F-3508A288EB76.jpeg| Cupcake C87C4696-0A66-4F34-9B42-6FC668253D99.jpeg|Inventory. 4906305C-3B75-4A83-A456-681FAB9F5A1E.jpeg|Combine pieces. Mustard and Ketchup 1512C3BF-7569-425D-9984-9B6002E218A1.jpeg|Inventory. 4063508F-5DCE-4A9B-B165-695024C6AD73.jpeg|Combine pieces. Fancy Ink Pot 34A2E060-0C16-407C-8D66-2C5995CB7455.jpeg|Inventory. 882A1DEC-932F-4815-A856-6C74B6A812CE.jpeg|Step 1: Combine these pieces to create the ink pots. 86000F66-F0A5-41BC-8963-88E80BCFCA4D.jpeg|Step 2: Add flower and star bricks to create fancy lids for ink pots. Goth Art Piece F4CF0DDB-F076-4014-9FAE-FA232D7F6D85.jpeg|Inventory. 48155AA6-AD63-4986-B5C0-A33F135CF882.jpeg|Step 1: Add these pieces. 5FC6139A-9846-404E-A472-3CB0842B5419.jpeg|Step 2: Add flower. Ice Cream D8D57C48-A3DA-4A0D-AFAA-EF50A0656FA1.jpeg|Inventory. 1B50C69B-D34E-4EA0-8A34-85283A75410E.jpeg|Step 1: Add white single circular piece to cone piece. E4463CA0-87A7-45AE-932A-64EA5B90CFBA.jpeg|Step 2: Add the cherry. 7B5CA98B-20CF-4638-AF5C-01E66FC9DAF0.jpeg|Build with minidoll. Magnifying Glass D10D5DE5-425B-4698-ACF9-42EB4B6E6D49.jpeg|Inventory. 6E0214F1-E942-4DCB-AF82-CC950F3018EC.jpeg|Step 1: Add flat clear piece to handle to create magnifying lense. 5403264F-8955-477D-B88F-270EA0D85649.jpeg|Build with minidoll. Flashlight 483F3357-027E-424F-8032-66877C23FFAE.jpeg|Inventory. 6CA0E18E-4920-4BE8-B67B-E031979792EA.jpeg|Step 1: Add transparent yellow 1x1 round piece to flashlight handle. D096DD06-2541-45EC-A2AB-72823AE632C1.jpeg|Step 2: Add transparent yellow flat singular lens. Smoothie E27E21B1-1176-4DB3-9770-A0B03A5107DD.jpeg|Inventory. 13FE3078-6E50-46E0-AAC2-84DFD05D7EC0.jpeg|Step 1: Pull antenna off its circular holder. 7B71E69A-4AF8-4490-8CD1-B24D48BA9CF2.jpeg|Step 2: Start to build smoothie cup with these. 7BBA3525-E31B-450F-BD59-AB692E73A986.jpeg|Step 3: combine these pieces. 67780C85-D220-47AE-ACC6-ACEE90146F86.jpeg|Step 4: Add antenna for a straw. E17B2204-A47C-41AE-A62A-E0A4661A572C.jpeg|You can make more. 7E5DA0A6-3644-4B63-A621-BCDA97308E50.jpeg|Build with minidoll. Treasure/Memory Box 29E238B3-B815-4C53-BFD5-B04072B92C43.jpeg|Inventory. 3D218D6D-AE6E-40FE-BAD6-183C5E10B59A.jpeg|Step 1: Put 2 flat piece bricks onto 3 thick long brick (left and right sides). 189B148E-5739-481F-84B1-FC4FA57E703E.jpeg|Step 2: Place brick onto the middle of the three long brick. C8F9FE22-0FE6-4769-9189-C4145B638EDE.jpeg|Step 3: Add lock. Foaming Drink CB326B94-77DE-4DE7-BD98-58BCBFFB1A0D.jpeg|Inventory, . 9F3B200A-DF06-4326-91B6-E2EC19A9A731.jpeg|Step 1: Add 1 piece white brick onto goblet. 119DE802-AC5E-41C6-8A10-3D29259D63AC.jpeg|Step 2: Add foaming brick (Unikitty’s tail). Lotion Bottle 363EB8CA-EFB9-4617-A696-25B14FE64BA9.jpeg|Inventory. 8064EDDA-C682-4FA7-8087-B5DAFEE58312.jpeg|Step 1: Add three white one brick pieces together. FA33928D-B3DD-4759-ACC3-1046A8E0B328.jpeg|Step 2: Add pale blue one piece square brick on top of the others. 53F2E510-BA1E-4F89-A588-F8889F85ADD1.jpeg|Step 3: Add grey faucet top. Plant Pot EB407D15-00B8-4F35-BD71-F8857235C4BC.jpeg|Inventory. D107A0F0-1735-472C-A6D0-BB75473E9ED3.jpeg|Step 1: Add circular long, tan piece onto bowl. F96D5AF4-8802-4901-BA92-843AC0B18FD1.jpeg|Step 2: Add 2 plant bricks together. BF15C9AE-253B-4DE4-A71A-3575D2E2F83E.jpeg|Step 3: Put leaves onto LEGO brick. 1F8EB6CA-4090-4B5C-BC41-DC347F1C40C3.jpeg|Step 4: Add flower. Beauty Salon E91D6CCD-74E0-4AC7-A888-C21B9F25725F.jpeg|Inventory part 1. 34A0B7F6-BCE2-4C3F-A5F4-C41CFB4A3818.jpeg|Inventory part 2. 7B7A7C35-F1E9-4281-B07C-357460F8E260.jpeg|Baseplate and table pieces. 516F09BF-0980-4C34-8584-E0C80D648FB0.jpeg|Table complete and baseplate. 0A3E685D-C3CB-4153-B3CF-F0D8EC5B2BDB.jpeg|Place table on baseplate. EE1DF4CA-643B-4CF3-AB79-5AEE9E2B397D.jpeg|How to build mirrors, step 1: Pieces. 37CC0373-615B-4DDB-BB80-28665E6FED47.jpeg|How to build mirrors, step 2. C07AA39D-7580-4573-932A-DF3739BB48D5.jpeg|Place first mirror on the far side of the baseplate, by the table. 0EA805CC-ACFA-4969-B0D8-7D5C438810A6.jpeg|Place second mirror on the left side of the baseplate,by the table. 2A1D4564-6845-4A75-AFFD-FB6A9CC05945.jpeg|4 long, 2 thick flat piece and 2 flat thick rectangular pieces. 2B870FFF-CEED-41FF-ACA5-4D683562FFD9.jpeg|Add flat pieces on far right side of the baseplate. E1B97D11-A5C6-4DA4-816E-978708056049.jpeg|Inventory for wig stand. FDED85E6-A806-446D-880F-CAF7A0099C03.jpeg|Put the 2 brown bricks together. 7019B7C7-3836-444A-B608-8BCD9B8A9B7E.jpeg|3 goblets and any 3, 1 piece circular bricks. 5634E7FE-EA68-4DEE-B1B8-46A1A2275D91.jpeg|Add the pieces together. A346DC9F-6694-46B5-9D87-3DA426D7C568.jpeg|Add wig. 0DE79951-7587-4164-B3D5-5AF450A7B11B.jpeg|Add 2 other wigs onto stands. A533C5DE-C749-4C3D-99AE-E9A015308BBE.jpeg|Put them on their shelf. 71A528C2-42C6-446C-84E1-9E1C713C9710.jpeg|Add shelf onto far right side of the baseplate. 4EABF95B-4C6D-46C3-8960-3F92ED6E4B55.jpeg|Magazine and vertical brick piece. A253F1DA-88A4-4B9E-BA3D-D180CCB485BF.jpeg|Add them together. E8CDDB0E-4A67-4914-B287-6BA876288E27.jpeg|Add them too the baseplate. 978E23DE-907D-492A-8538-3C95AE8EC211.jpeg|Inventory for brush stands. A5497835-BD5A-46DA-9179-3A3FC4D05F29.jpeg|Add pieces. 726C9B81-D806-4B50-B566-33F97E57B0DF.jpeg|Add the mirror/stand to the circular gold brick piece. AC57328F-E6BB-49DE-87CB-D67C142FCFBD.jpeg|Ta da! C8B89818-F33F-48A9-981A-8822209051AC.jpeg|Creme bottle inventory. BD7CB0B3-CB1A-458E-865A-3BBB3F74EA15.jpeg|Add pieces. 57E13917-74E0-4E39-9D7B-4812AD365FC6.jpeg|Perfume inventory. 4920D012-E97E-49EA-BD6F-DDBD71232C7F.jpeg|Add pieces. 50B161D8-733E-4BCB-84F3-B19AD9B51A19.jpeg|Dish piece (optional - any color). 29CAB7B4-B565-4903-B0CF-9BD45F323C9B.jpeg|Add mirror to table. 4DD6EC4E-5937-4E97-B309-8195981AB7C9.jpeg|Add others onto table. 8AF24425-AC13-41F8-B26E-8D2C30DDAC56.jpeg|Add perfume bottles and dish. 39EF63E2-4240-42A8-BBF4-016B60A4ECCB.jpeg|Add the cremes to the table. C14AB0AF-A608-46A5-AA19-4492726332D0.jpeg|There we go. 497AB043-ACE2-4CB4-8B34-DCD7687AB5A9.jpeg|Just add minidolls. 8FBABD1B-9789-4114-A2D5-36B632ED7B3C.jpeg|Congrats, you made it to the end. Finally. I know it was long. ;) 303F50D5-8D81-48F9-B1E2-E0689F8B9D11.jpeg|Gallery pictures. 10924F87-B506-403C-95A1-8D0D9B46BAFE.jpeg|Gallery pictures. A9E35D6D-70D9-42A8-A759-BE4AC6AC500C.jpeg|Gallery pictures. A1062878-C481-44DF-9BD2-84A0AA9A57C0.jpeg|Gallery pictures. AA2B2A09-1661-4713-B57A-7E26EF8F82A7.jpeg|Gallery pictures. 173D27D6-0A0D-44B1-ADB6-35D10BBBCD01.jpeg|Gallery pictures. AA7D365F-2109-4198-BB46-77868B490113.jpeg|Gallery pictures. AE11CFF2-6C0C-4E2E-8D70-9ECF34B33DE1.jpeg|Picture gallery. 10C3FB25-6597-4C2B-91AB-9DB1BE99D799.jpeg|Picture gallery. A65B6381-81BC-4ECA-9CB1-5311977D9E13.jpeg|Woo hoo! Steampunk Study F4F73E12-7555-4393-B68D-9E5AAA197E04.jpeg|Inventory. BB4C47C5-7EB6-48FC-A857-B2F6EF63D303.jpeg|How to make a table, step 1: Place 2 grey and brown 4x2 pieces together. 75632A9C-2533-46C0-A923-399B74503B52.jpeg|Step 2: collect these pieces. C9B96DEC-A777-4140-8930-02A08274D841.jpeg|Step 3: Add them to table. AF05DF67-48F6-48FC-AB2C-5C86C1B5CA62.jpeg|Step 4: collect these pieces from inventory. 25C1BFD2-6CFF-460B-B791-F4EE02D5F814.jpeg|Step 5: Add them to table legs BC11E7BB-E74E-4568-A1BA-F55ADFD81AEE.jpeg|Now onto the lamp: Inventory. C1455143-A5F5-4926-8755-D83920DFA377.jpeg|Step 1: Start with these three pieces. 007C8634-1BF3-4388-AE4B-EB50ECED15E7.jpeg|Add them together. B3388F07-49BA-4DBF-A1B7-ECEB8B35064D.jpeg|If you don’t have that color, you can use another color. 47E98BA4-52EA-4620-82C1-BB9243C4E5D7.jpeg|Step 2: Collect these pieces. C9764D3F-D49D-4521-8F07-6CBABE19D86A.jpeg|Step 3: Add this piece to lamp stand. 6B716F41-5348-40D5-A951-C477D2118EB3.jpeg|Step 4: Add piece. 884B9986-BA9D-4B80-9074-B1711223DEFE.jpeg|Step 5: Add another piece - the circular 1x1 piece. 3D15CC54-3F53-4553-B235-5D96E7DE63F0.jpeg|Step 6: Add gem (lightbulb). Ta da! 27EE47AA-4D98-49C5-B77D-1EBB442102B6.jpeg|Now onto the ink bottle: Inventory. 0D92884B-F9A4-43F6-BD01-E362D42FD9D1.jpeg|Add pieces. 9267AACB-1D7C-4A95-BF31-CAD9CBA4A4DC.jpeg|You can use this color as well if you don’t have the other. 3552E0C9-7EFC-4B8B-9B51-A8C436874F4D.jpeg|Get a map from your inventory, any map will do. ECA1640C-1235-4FD4-877A-A7B7FE487A06.jpeg|Add map to table. 2105B0C6-848F-4D55-B58B-94A9FB61A3EA.jpeg|Add ink and feather to table. 81BA1A56-6173-47A3-8063-51A55A7CAD06.jpeg|Finally add the lamp and your done. FBCB3353-22C2-42FC-80AC-D9D8573589E0.jpeg|Other pieces. Sofa Bed 2284ADF4-7E3A-4F44-B4E1-8CDE645BFA56.jpeg|Step 1: Gather these pieces. B955047A-CCC4-4E1E-A418-08795BE34C06.jpeg|Step 2: Add these bricks together to make th3 sofa Baseplate and headboard. 4BA6DC0F-5D03-423F-86A0-7B88CBE33C49.jpeg|Step 3: Add the first flat piece. The hot pink one for a blanket. A527853A-C028-4BD8-B28D-0032AF361409.jpeg|Step 4: Add a white brick piece, 4 long. 71CF1EB7-A727-449B-8910-24AB07A090F8.jpeg|Step 5: Add the second hot pink straight piece for the next blanket. D5E760CD-478A-4630-96DC-EF1CEED06665.jpeg|Bottom of bed. C47E7084-725C-4338-A67C-43F3FFE7B17D.jpeg|Final product. Fancy Snack Restaurant 3CD24505-CA7F-4ACC-823A-1C36EF72595C.jpeg|Inventory. 16617EEA-449B-497F-B026-9ADF65AAFEC4.jpeg|Step 1: Add these bricks. AF506A14-39C2-4A73-8216-6DEC5A7DB21D.jpeg|Step 2: Add brick poll. 5C2EFFB3-BB35-40F3-8C13-7EF2C4B99A4E.jpeg|Step 3: Add saucer brick (Plain or with pattern) C67F0842-58C9-4F48-B32C-32A7FE7200AE.jpeg|Flowers. Inventory. C2683254-D094-4D91-B88C-37F0EAA08A12.jpeg|Step 4: Add three flowers onto plant strands. 15D4BB7F-E123-498D-9EBE-555327AB2DD5.jpeg|Step 5: Add flower brick to circular two by two brick. 1138C2F9-CD06-445B-907A-6F22AA6031DA.jpeg|Vegan salmon sandwich. Inventory. 60A8CF00-2AD2-49CB-8D7F-4749CC196D6F.jpeg|Step 6: Add bricks. 7EE5DE9C-51FA-4987-9BAD-72141A5BE004.jpeg|Step 7: Add sandwich to umbrella stand. DFD49D65-C0F8-444D-B720-FF17223C22E0.jpeg|Chocolates. Inventory. 1435C3CF-E52A-414E-B879-26023547DDFB.jpeg|Step 8: combine bricks. 5F992026-768F-456D-8D99-AAF777113818.jpeg|Step 9: Add chocolates to umbrella stand. 525B8029-A68B-4518-8EF3-4D3766DCCCDA.jpeg|Drink and ice cream. Inventory. 0F966EC1-5A91-4EC3-962B-186ABD167DEF.jpeg|Step 10: Add pieces. 6544356F-B055-4A54-8EE1-53EEB6A7F6CF.jpeg|Step 11: Add brick onto stand. 93A5959C-854D-4B34-A157-C1F9F1637786.jpeg|Mini-dolls with build. 791E91DD-E051-4770-8E91-F6A89B9F1A62.jpeg|Mini-dolls with build. 0A25ECC2-476D-4D36-96A7-536A4E30CFB0.jpeg|Mini-dolls with build. Jean Keychain EAD0CEB4-6826-481B-8CA3-3B0401B6105F.jpeg|Inventory, part 1: 4 chains and 4 bears. B3C8B993-C4E5-47EA-91D6-390CC64C5E11.jpeg|Inventory, part 2: Pair of jeans with loops for belt. BB5BF44B-E026-44C3-B903-7092F48DCDB7.jpeg|Step 1: Link chains, but leave the last two ends not connected. 0160AF05-0337-4A7F-82E6-A75C4DE7BE7C.jpeg|Step 2: Add 3 bears. 67AC214D-7C76-406F-B6F8-5750F9BA9888.jpeg|Step 3: Loop chain (with bears) around to of the belt loops on the jeans. 38598E16-394A-4F32-A3A7-2562699C7C89.jpeg|Step 4: Link the last 2 pieces together. 75B05B64-7458-4064-B335-D97BDF42B3E8.jpeg|Step 5: Add last bear. A2BBE04F-281C-4AF4-85EE-C18D7744DCD3.jpeg|Final product. Beauty Desk and Room 24D49EB2-319F-4DB7-AAAF-C7E894DD69D8.jpeg|Inventory. 0344FBD6-90F9-4D1B-9864-EC4BA4E4A30C.jpeg|Step one: Select four long,thin,hot pink brick and desk brick. 80567E9B-437D-4788-8519-05BC6D42617A.jpeg|Step two: Select these pieces. 146BEBB6-586B-463D-81E8-DDA57A91E1C6.jpeg|Step three: Add them. E754AE06-0ECC-4513-80A0-5D078FFE2C8B.jpeg|Step four: Add white two long brick. 0A6315FE-8DA4-4EE6-8AFC-34D87326D8A3.jpeg|Step five: Add other brick. D9E3C8EB-5C2C-420F-BEFC-33C006674B6F.jpeg|Step six: Select pink,thin two long brick. 7813FAC9-D9D2-459D-9CAD-DF458FC37C5D.jpeg|Step seven: Add brick next to four long,thin,hot pink brick. 5E780129-C77F-4F16-B77F-8279FE290F55.jpeg|Step eight: Select these pieces. 798E9319-B76B-4E8C-ADEC-AD54B54DCC52.jpeg|Step nine: Add four long,thin,white piece brick and two long,white brick onto bottom of desk. FC6A4EC4-756E-42C8-AA22-F7E7C14109CD.jpeg|Step ten: Add three long,thin,white piece onto desk bottom. C019CCB9-07FF-48C6-8BBA-75813794900D.jpeg|Step eleven: Add white and pink two long bricks onto bottom of desk. 1DF3812F-550C-4C27-B366-CEDB48391561.jpeg|Step twelve: Find brick drawer from inventory. E1D5AC57-C3B7-4D49-B0E4-A277E35CCCCD.jpeg|Step thirteen: Add it to desk. AD5E9724-C722-4779-977D-EDBD12EE07C3.jpeg|Now onto room floor. Inventory. 94755658-3811-4874-A2F2-6BFE9B1D7D15.jpeg|Step fourteen: Select these bricks. Add them together on the bottom of the brick. 570D324B-96D1-4DC8-8D70-D7C389A8BB5F.jpeg|Step fifteen: Add these pieces. E87435B4-7BFB-49E4-87B4-BD4F53A18DB2.jpeg|Step sixteen: Add one three long,thin brick to next to the two by two brick and the other next to the other two by two brick. 32344E4E-4D92-4AB6-85FD-6476F8CE0501.jpeg|Step seventeen: Add the other two three long,hot pink bricks. CF32D9B4-A782-4FFC-A674-DB2AB064B566.jpeg|Step eighteen: Flip it over. 8473CA33-465F-4581-AE6C-1470BA429EA7.jpeg|Step nineteen: Add desk. 2C7506F2-5CEA-417A-8BAB-CF5C942AC2BD.jpeg|Step twenty: Select these bricks. 285F5D6E-CBB7-4B2C-BF3B-1EB772184334.jpeg|Step twenty-one: Add them together. EA8EA852-0DF8-413B-94EE-2F81D94D0D83.jpeg|Step twenty-two: Place them next to desk. EBFD4627-3814-42C4-BD2A-2D314087C2F5.jpeg|Step twenty-three: Select these bricks (The black and gray one turns but you don’t need to use one that has a turning function.) D25BE823-07F1-40B6-9516-ED604D38ADBC.jpeg|Step twenty-four: Add them onto desk. 825C0815-1480-4309-B578-9668E7954A1D.jpeg|Step twenty-five: Select these bricks. 51729784-76AE-41AB-8CCB-134D093A25E9.jpeg|Step twenty-six: Add clear,singular,circular brick to saucer brick. CD45CDAC-C27C-4CE6-947C-B0917F6EF2BF.jpeg|Step twenty-seven: Turn it around and add one piece,singular,circular,clear pink brick. 4EE7784F-25D5-4867-998E-AAD6C0E37313.jpeg|Step twenty-eight: Add other clear pink brick. ACF10622-696D-4521-9CBF-3BA82CE6B282.jpeg|Step twenty-nine: Add flat,square,pink brick. 1E178979-7377-4E36-8369-CCE12CCCC052.jpeg|Step thirty: Add brick to room. D7A1922C-2629-4D31-BD11-79AE6D2DBF29.jpeg|Step thirty-one: Crystal art statue. Inventory. E47339DC-03B9-431A-8E22-99E080791A6E.jpeg|Step thirty-two: Add these bricks. BF8CBD00-3ED2-4C90-9BEE-A99214C8927B.jpeg|Step thirty three: Select these bricks. 8212B9AD-58BB-4103-AD6F-83974DB93B41.jpeg|Step thirty-four: Add them. 287D03AD-FBA3-42D3-A3CE-AA3D80EF016C.jpeg|Step thirty-five: Place bricks together. 49DFEFD1-A4C3-42E6-89DF-3FA54E762308.jpeg|Step thirty-six: Place crystal statue on brick baseplate. 94F0FE29-647B-436E-8BFE-2F3A6EF33E51.jpeg|Step thirty-seven: Head Manakin. Inventory. 9A053394-53B0-489B-9B59-F276477F13F6.jpeg|Step thirty-eight: Add these bricks. BFD228BD-4E8C-4BB9-ADFC-6AFD0FBC5DDC.jpeg|Step thirty-nine: Add wig. 609ABF07-F899-48F3-B99E-CD4860B9B302.jpeg|Step forty: Place on desk. 6B546084-2E6D-4FA5-9074-EB3665AEF61A.jpeg|Step forty-one: Lotion bottle and perfume bottle. 179088BE-981E-4B68-95CA-49EF3605C396.jpeg|Step forty- two: Add pieces. 9D26A74D-37EE-40B2-BF84-807BDBDE5D4D.jpeg|Step forty-three: Add them to desk. C9123011-3390-460F-A859-A8EFCE98A614.jpeg|Step forty- four: Lipstick. Inventory. DC3BDE93-6F5F-4FD5-BA64-B45E92D4D045.jpeg|Step: forty-five: Add bricks. 25183DAF-23F9-49B1-AD49-CB025767B303.jpeg|Step forty-six: Place bricks onto desk. 6242EFC9-8CBF-447C-B6E9-093954CCEB47.jpeg|Step forty-seven: Select hairdryer brick. E9722F1C-7A30-4EF1-9133-325A9E8A06F7.jpeg|Step forty-eight: Open desk drawer. 66A81485-F63C-4512-B430-939A278C69DD.jpeg|Step forty-nine: put hairdryer brick inside drawer. EA66A650-D78A-43ED-9C3A-72AA394CAEC9.jpeg|Ta-da! 9BA27001-274D-4323-A077-82D89D087570.jpeg|Step fifty: Just add a mini-doll. 6358B6BD-7E96-42E9-8FC5-D9FD6A20656E.jpeg|Gallery pics. 36C03F5B-1D2F-4484-A291-741E0FC0784C.jpeg|Gallery pics. 676589C7-9F71-409F-9E42-790049315A42.jpeg|Gallery pics. BD7A4366-A952-43D5-B151-BB9351F07CFD.jpeg|Gallery bricks. Play-Cube customizations C3A6E5D1-027E-4031-81E7-859E42E95732.jpeg|Inventory FEDF46B2-BB80-4960-AC33-30A38759CA73.jpeg|Step one: dresser and shelves C34405F6-D30B-4789-BAEF-6E3B70026EC8.jpeg|Step two: add shelves and accessories 1413FE15-0A53-43FA-BE28-6928FAE74164.jpeg|Step three: Add beauty tools and studded plates B8C40355-2E00-4047-BD96-06C577AEC302.jpeg|Step four: Stud plates and beauty tools added 3838262E-BB67-4D2A-812D-5284F49E4B6C.jpeg|Step five: perfume stand 6AD1665F-7574-4F63-A129-9A6D13CCF89E.jpeg|Step six: Add pieces together 92FC7925-5DD0-49EB-B99E-C0DBC7B4CDF8.jpeg|Step seven: place both stands on the baseplate 1040E014-212B-41A6-95E5-20E218BE8FD0.jpeg|Step eight: inventory for dog bed 037EB461-0DBD-493E-91C6-68241B6A65AB.jpeg|Step nine: Add pieces FFABE84D-EEDB-4419-B884-AAD336657AF5.jpeg|Step ten: Add the flat pink and white pieces together 70793BF6-F81E-4933-BFF1-019D31A20A30.jpeg|Step eleven: inventory Mini-doll 994CF298-A75F-4C77-B479-38A49907B78C.jpeg|Step twelve: add mini-doll pieces together 360D7036-7CC7-4013-B139-78CDC3F6CC88.jpeg|Step thirteen: place dog and mini-doll on baseplate 8692D32F-4CB5-4827-9393-24BAA2E645BB.jpeg|Step fourteen: Add them into the cube and you’re done ;) Harry Potter Play-Cube (RavenClaw) B8A8CE7A-2DFE-418B-B049-9A3D4D1DC529.jpeg 8F266903-8874-4993-8E52-8C8B7EDDAA8E.jpeg FEB22305-25C1-45C9-AEB8-1C7499043F60.jpeg 98C1C83F-D3CC-4CA4-8E10-42D5D54F503B.jpeg 5A672020-FBD7-4AB8-9EEA-D91E61242C15.jpeg 1C5E7DE6-F2C8-4407-AD4B-194C29C2FD96.jpeg 9B74F878-C013-4242-988C-941C92F82E08.jpeg 55039975-EAF7-4DCE-AD0A-2317D0DAA13D.jpeg 3D55B536-2217-457F-933A-FD872A8670FE.jpeg EE0F8281-2851-452A-B450-1D0EC6571131.jpeg D2B1507E-01AC-43A3-BC60-265627B613FA.jpeg 00580F51-B5CC-4EE9-A0A9-48D5F041A44E.jpeg 3B273782-8C2B-43CF-980C-7BD3F9BD1793.jpeg F76AD493-60DF-45A7-BEC8-F70E0F065FD6.jpeg A8E7622B-AB3E-4B03-8509-9528D15DF957.jpeg 62DC8B32-50B2-44D1-A616-3155C1DAF410.jpeg 0E943370-F57C-4265-BCD6-257280A425F5.jpeg 5EC0316B-F989-4655-B8C6-F52D937367C4.jpeg A35F097E-5FD6-4A86-926B-DFDDB2C28A58.jpeg FD7CD7BD-D041-488E-916A-7A48C5FE70CA.jpeg A9D6A0A5-8317-4CFC-81A0-D6695DEDF69C.jpeg 6B7FF413-4C54-470E-919D-407A7FAC39BD.jpeg C900877F-8BD6-4B31-BEF9-A39663ED6891.jpeg F26F0897-A8F5-41D4-8ECE-2E4AF4FF5621.jpeg 44295FDA-05F0-4667-A262-E062A9A6046B.jpeg 0D693873-DA87-42F0-9106-DA5452FA6043.jpeg 60D81B8F-16B6-4A21-9DB5-451D1272A7D3.jpeg 030F6E0B-42EC-4933-9A5E-92895C4D7578.jpeg 734D7DAC-1376-43C7-A244-AF23A00C00A4.jpeg 1FFBCC9E-6937-4B28-A560-AA63DE2680AE.jpeg F7A37BB7-AE83-472F-BBD1-03B5E23F2EE6.jpeg 6CF7F125-4870-4D17-82DE-60736A0F3A74.jpeg Like Button Like Button Like Category:Tutorials